Aggie Phinkerlington
Senior greaser aboard the Spotted Custard. She takes in instant dislike to Rue that may or may not be based on some familial connection. Appearance Greaser Phinkerlington is in her early 30s. She is long, lean, and well-muscled. Her hair is short and reddish brown with blue eyes and freckles. She has a voice almost as deep as a man's. According to Rue, she is "unkempt, gruff, and gloomy." Personality She immediately dislikes Rue, thinking her too young and inexperienced to captain The Spotted Custard. She gets along well with Quesnel Lefoux. She expresses her affection gruffly, especially to the sooties aboard ship. She is a tough boss, but fair, if not well liked, then well respected. History In the books ''[[Prudence|'Prudence']] Prudence Akeldama met Aggie Phinkerlington as she was the appointed senior greaser upon the Spotted Custard. Their first interaction was abrupt and gruff - it was immediately apparent that Aggie did not like Prudence, but no obvious reason as to why. She and Quesnel work together very well and get along famously, but she pushes back at Prudence every interaction. 'Imprudence' Rue finds Aggie in engineering at the beginning of ''Imprudence when she comes to investigate the installation of an unknown device on the Spotted Custard. When Prudence tries to determine what the device is, Aggie refuses to tell her. Aggie continues her open dislike for Rue throughout the adventure, even going as far as to open needle her over the nature of Rue's relationship with Quesnel. Competence Coming soon! Reticence Aggie plays a more pivitol roll in Reticence. She pushes Letticia Phinkerlinton, Alexia's mother and Rue's grandmother, into a fountain at Rue's wedding. It is revealed that Aggie was placed on the Spotted Custard to keep an eye on Quesnel Lefoux by Madame Lefoux, and it is hinted that it was Sophronia that pointed Aggie toward Madame Lefoux for apprenticeship. Aggie and Kingair Alpha Sidheag Maccon dance together at the wedding after Sidheag asks for an introduction. Later on in the novel, Aggie forms an uneasy friendship with Dr. Arsenic Ruthven and aids Spoo in disconnecting the Spotted Custard from the Paper City. It is revealed in the epilogue that Aggie leaves the Spotted Custard to work for the Kingair Pack, and it is heavily hinted that she and Sidheag form a relationship. Aggie's Sooties * Puff * Kid * Wute * Ribbin * Jikes * Spoo - gets transferred to a deckhand Trivia * Aggie is the daughter of Everard Phinkerlington, who appears as a clerk for BUR in the Parasol Protectorate series. Which makes her the granddaughter of Sir Percival from Gail's short story, The Curious Case. This also means she is distantly related to Rue. Rue's grandmother, Letticia Phinkerlinton was sister to Aggie's grandfather. This also means she is disinherited aristocracy, which may explain some of her bitterness. * She has been known to smoke a pipe. * Aggie is a protege of Madame Lefoux.Prudence, Chapter 2 - Quesnel says that she is a "Protegee of my mother's." * Aggie uses a crossbow. Category:Characters Extras * Pinterest Board: Aggie Quotes * "She's very good at her job.' 'Unfortunately, she isn't as good at personality,' replied the drone." (Prudence, Chapter Two) * "She's a crotchety old thing, but she's fair." (Prudence, Chapter Two) * "Ah, you met Aggie, did you, Puggle my pet? Not to worry, she grows on you.' 'Like mould?' 'And like mould she can be very useful.' 'And tasty on cheese?" (Prudence, Chapter Two) * "Aggie Phinkerlington slouched next to him, occasionally barking out an order. The two had worked out a sytsem that involved Quesnel calmly and softly pointing out some flaw and Aggie yelling about someone about it." (Prudence, Chapter Four) * "Aggie said, 'Our captain's a real lady, boffin. Respect her as such.' The look on her face suggested this was meant to be an insult." (Prudence, Chapter Four) * "You handled it well-bad language never won fair maiden.' 'Prim, dear, I don't think that's how the saying goes. Nor do I think Phinkerlington would like being called a fair maiden.' Prim grined. 'Precisely my point." (Prudence, Chapter Five) * "A smart man would bring Aggie Phinkerlington - that woman could scare the willies out of anyone. Even a lioness." (Prudence, Chapter Six) * "The redheaded greaser shouldered her crossbow. Hers was larger and more deadly-looking than Prim's and it was interesting to note that she owned one. Rue would wager on Greaser Phinkerlington being an excellent shot. Rue had no concrete reason. Aggie simply seemed the type of female mean enough to be good at a crossbow." (Prudence, Chapter Nine) * “Aggie her is a rabid member of the Amalgamated Society of Engineers. She’s fixated on your as the ideal representation of all that is wrong with the idle aristocracy.” (Imprudence, Chapter Nine) * “Aggie’s prejudiced. She doesn’t like your mother either.” (Imprudence, Chapter Nine) References Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:Parasolverse Characters